warriorsartfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:RoseStar
Welcome Hi, welcome to Warriors Fan-Art Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Firestar page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Riverpelt (Talk) 22:40, July 25, 2010 Hi Rosestar! are you trying to download a regular paint file? [[User:Riverpelt|'River'andAmber]]Best Friends Forever! 12:35, July 26, 2010 (UTC) Hi Rosey! (can I call you that?) Welcome to this wiki! I look forward to see your artwork. And also how are you saving your art and what program do you use? [[User:Poppyshadow|'Poppy']] I wish I can love Blaze more than I can! 16:04, July 26, 2010 (UTC) Yah it should work. Tell me if it doesn't, but i think it will. [[User:Riverpelt|'River'andAmber]]Best Friends Forever! 19:08, July 26, 2010 (UTC) With pixlr, did you save the file as a png? [[User:Riverpelt|'Tiger'XAmber]]We see Heart to Heart 20:36, July 26, 2010 (UTC) Okay! Okay, I have now but i'll add to it if u want! [[User:Poppyshadow|'Poppy']] I wish I can love Blaze more than I can! 20:02, July 28, 2010 (UTC) But shouldn't we like change the name of the clan? Artclan... just doesn't seen right 2 me. [[User:Poppyshadow|'Poppy']] I wish I can love Blaze more than I can! 20:04, July 28, 2010 (UTC) k and me have already! [[User:Poppyshadow|'Poppy']] I wish I can love Blaze more than I can! 20:09, July 28, 2010 (UTC) Of course! just tell me what u want your sig to look like! [[User:Riverpelt|'Tiger'XAmber]]We see Heart to Heart 22:17, July 28, 2010 (UTC) Here you go Rosestar! Do you know how to make it your siggie? [[User:Riverpelt|'Tiger'XAmber]]We see Heart to Heart 23:58, July 28, 2010 (UTC) To see the siggie's code, all u have to do is go into edit mode, and then go to source mode, and find and copy ur siggie code. [[User:Riverpelt|'Tiger'XAmber]]We see Heart to Heart 00:30, July 29, 2010 (UTC) Source mode is where you can find and copy siggie and picture codes. Once you in edit mode, you'll see a blue bar that reads "text apperance", "insert", and 'controls", underneath "controls" should be three buttons, click the one that says "source" and you're in source mode. then just find and copy your siggie! [[User:Riverpelt|'Tiger'XAmber]]We see Heart to Heart 00:35, July 29, 2010 (UTC) Rosestar, calm down, this has happened to me before, I'll do most of it for you, but here's all u have to do. When someone, or you, runs into a problem like this, go onto your user page and make a link to "User:RoseStar/Sig" (I'll do this 4 u) Once you have that done, click the link and then paste the siggie into it (I'll do that 4 u too). Now here's the part you must do, go to your custom signature box and type this exactly: , but put RoseStar where it says "Username". Then u have ur siggie! I'll do the first 2 parts for you, okay? [[User:Riverpelt|'Tiger'XAmber]]We see Heart to Heart 17:47, July 29, 2010 (UTC) RosepawI'm gonna be an ArtClan warrior! Done! okay all you have to do now is type the code (but you know with RoseStar instead of Username) into the custom signature box. [[User:Riverpelt|'Tiger'XAmber]]We see Heart to Heart 17:52, July 29, 2010 (UTC) Me luv ya new sig! [[User:Poppyshadow|'Poppy']] I wish I can love Blaze more than I can! 20:31, July 29, 2010 (UTC) Yeah i saw it and its looks great!! I need to finish one I'm working on. and next time can you post you message in your den on my page? Also check out my story I just finished!! tell me if ya like? [[User:Poppyshadow|'Poppy']] I wish I can love Blaze more than I can! 20:38, July 29, 2010 (UTC) It would have been better but I had to finsh it quickly cause I entered it in a contest. [[User:Poppyshadow|'Poppy']] I wish I can love Blaze more than I can! 22:03, July 29, 2010 (UTC) your a tall girl with brown hair and blue eyes... I am too!!! but I have freckles thou.[[User:Poppyshadow| Poppy]] I wish I can love Blaze more than I can! 10:40, July 30, 2010 (UTC) Me got Facebook! wahoo![[User:Poppyshadow| Poppy]] I wish I can love Blaze more than I can! 14:27, July 30, 2010 (UTC) Sorry I'm sorry Rosie but Heartskys is exactly the same and thats just yeah. I'm sorry. I really am! [[User:Poppyshadow|'Poppy']] I wish I can love Blaze more than I can! 20:28, July 30, 2010 (UTC) Your welcome! I'm happy you like your siggie! =) [[User:Riverpelt|'Tiger'XAmber]]We see Heart to Heart 21:31, July 30, 2010 (UTC) Here's your new siggie! Anything need changing? [[User:Riverpelt|'Tiger'XAmber]]We see Heart to Heart 13:19, July 31, 2010 (UTC) Your Welcome!!! =) [[User:Riverpelt|'Tiger'XAmber]]We see Heart to Heart 17:41, July 31, 2010 (UTC) RoseStarI'm leader now! Change user name idk how to change it, but why do u need to change urs? [[User:Riverpelt|'Riverpelt'XWolfclaw]]I've always loved you, and always will. 03:09, August 4, 2010 (UTC) Just make a whole new Username and everything that's all. [[User:Riverpelt|'Riverpelt'XWolfclaw]]I've always loved you, and always will. 18:56, August 4, 2010 (UTC) Here's your siggie! [[User:Riverpelt|'Riverpelt'XWolfclaw]]I've always loved you, and always will. 22:58, August 4, 2010 (UTC) SayonarastarGood Day Art clan! With art clan Squirreltail was a medicine cat! that is why I wrote Squirreltail sat with her old apprentice Dawnflame. Dawnflame is the Medicine cat! [[User:Poppyshadow| Blaze]] I have my freedom! Finally! ¬_¬ 13:43, August 8, 2010 (UTC) Hey Rosie Rosie, Can yuo check out my blog? I want to make a clan of my own, our clans could be like allies!!!!! The blog thingy is called Whispering Clan by the way, my name is Spottedleaflover101 Can i join your ArtClan thing??????? Spottedleaflover101 ayy!